This invention is directed to perfluoro-1,3-dioxole (sometimes referred to hereafter as perfluorodioxole or PD), its preparation, and its polymerization products.
While perfluoro(2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxole) and its polymers are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,845 and 3,978,030 to Resnick, the simplest member of the family, PD, shown in Formula (1) below, has never been reported: ##STR1##